Malphite/Background
Story There is a world of perfect harmony, where all are part of the whole. The Monolith is the essence of all and its denizens are but singular pieces of the whole. Malphite has always strived to live up to his full potential as his own personal part of the whole, a distinguished creature questing to enforce the flawless vision of order. Then one day the dimensional rift opened and he was summoned across the cosmos to the world of Runeterra. At first outraged to be taken from the Monolith, Malphite quickly learned of this world's disharmony. There were those who sought to bring order out of chaos and it is they that summoned the rock-creature to aid them in this quest. It was a goal that Malphite could respect and one in which he could participate. Today he hammers those who would seek to upset Valoran's movement towards order, especially those that wield chaotic magic. Malphite is a creature of rock, hard-hitting and extremely difficult to destroy. His hardened skin greatly reduces the effectiveness of enemy attacks. Malphite is a not a quick or agile creature, though woe betide those to whom he catches in his rocky grasp. "Beware, minions of chaos! The Shard of the Monolith has come." Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"Rock solid."'' ;Movement/Attacking *''"Die"'' *''"Going."'' *''"Huuuurt!"'' *''"I'm moving as fast as I can."'' *''"Ok."'' *''"Pain!"'' *''"Stay down!"'' *''"Uh-huh."'' ;Taunt *''"You will lose."'' ;Joke *''"Caught between a rock...and a hard place."'' Development Malphite concept.jpg Patch History : ** Slow and haste changed to 14/17/20/23/26% from 10/15/20/25/30%. ** Cast range reduced to 625 from 700. * mana cost increased to 60/65/70/75/80 from 60. 'V1.0.0.106: * damage reduced to 70/120/170/220/270 from 80/135/190/245/300. 'V1.0.0.105: * Fixed a bug with where it broke through Spell Shields and still affected the target. 'V1.0.0.104: * Magic resistance per level increased to 1.25 from 0. * Fixed a bug where would go through spell shields. * : ** Fixed a bug where the stun wouldn’t last long enough. ** Now stuns for 1.5 seconds up from 1 second at all ranks. 'V1.0.0.103: * cooldown reduced to 8 from 10. * cooldown reduced to 130/115/100 from 140/125/110. * Fixed a bug with causing it to look like it had shorter range than it actually did. 'V1.0.0.100: * can no longer be cast while rooted. 'V1.0.0.99: * : ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12 seconds. ** Duration of the slow reduced to 4 seconds from 5 seconds. ** Mana cost reduced to 70/75/80/85/90 from 80/90/100/110/120. * : ** Changed the active effect to increase Malphite's armor and damage by 20/25/30/35/40% instead of increasing his damage by 30/40/50/60/70%. ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 20 seconds. ** Fixed a bug where the cleave percent would take double the amount of bonus attack damage. ** Passive cleave percent increased to 30/38/46/54/62% from 30/35/40/45/50%. ** The cleave passive will no longer proc while hitting towers. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 60 at all ranks from 60/70/80/90/100. ** Updated the tooltip to display how much bonus damage Ground Slam gains from armor. * is now unstoppable and cannot be interrupted by disables. * : ** The shield now recharges after 8 seconds instead of 10 seconds. ** The shield will now automatically restore to full after 8 seconds of not being hit. Previously it would not replenish until a new shield activated. ** Fixed a bug where the shield particle would not appear for a second after the shield activated. ** Fixed a bug where the shield strength would not update after buying a health item until a new shield activated. * Updated recommended items. 'V1.0.0.85: * Stats: ** Attack range increased to 125 from 100. ** Base movement speed increased to 310 from 300. * Fixed a bug with where it was sometimes uncastable while Malphite was at low health. 'V1.0.0.79: * Updated recommended items to better account for his passive. 'V1.0.0.72: * animation improved. 'V1.0.0.70: * no longer affects Baron Nashor. 'V1.0.0.63: * Base armor increased to 16 from 7. * Removed cast animation for . 'V1.0.0.61: * Stats: ** Base Armor reduced to 7 from 20. ** Armor per Level increased to 3.75 from 3. * : ** Mana cost increased to 60/70/80/90/100 from 60/65/70/75/80. ** Attack speed reduction modified to 30/35/40/45/50% from 20/30/40/50/60%. 'V1.0.0.52: * now steals the amount of movement speed that the target has lost instead of increasing Malphite’s movement speed by the equivalent percentage lost. * : ** Stun duration reduced to 1.5/1.75/2 from 1.5/2/2.5. ** Cooldown increased to 140/120/100 from 120/100/80. 'V0.9.25.34: * Updated secondary / critical strike animations. '''V0.9.25.21: * Changed Malphite's Ability Hotkeys. * Range reduced to 700 from 790. * Cooldown Increased to 20 from 16. * : ** Updated Area of Effect to sync up with indicator. ** Cooldown increased to 120/100/80 from 105/90/75. ** Range reduced to 1000 from 1300. * Armor to Damage Ratio increased to 70% from 50%. V0.9.22.16: Added * : Malphite slams the ground sending out a shockwave that deals damage based on his armor and reduces the attack speed of enemies for 4 seconds. * : Using his primal elemental magic, Malphite sends a shard of earth through the ground at his foe, dealing damage and stealing movement speed for 6 seconds. * : Active: Malphite's damage is increased by a large %. Passive: Malphite's attacks deal damage to units around his target. * (Ultimate): Malphite ferociously charges to a location, damage enemies and knocking them into the air when he reaches that location. * (Innate): Malphite summons a shield of rock that absorbs 10% of his maximum health. If Malphite has not been hit, this effect will recharge after 10 seconds. }} Category:Champion Backgrounds Category:Needs Patch History